Pokémon Stickers (Topps)
Pokémon stickers featuring Pokémon found in Kanto as well as characters from the anime were created by Topps in 1999. The collection features 276 stickers in total- including 150 Pokémon from the Kanto Pokédex; 82 other stickers featuring Pokémon- most of which with one or both vertical borders missing, to emphasis the evolutionary or type relationships between Pokémon; 24 glittery stickers; 12 stickers with a gold and glittery background; and 8 puzzle stickers. The stickers were sold in packs of six, and a sticker album was also made for the set. List of stickers Normal stickers Stickers numbered 1-150 each have a Pokémon on them, relating to their numerical position in the Kanto/National Pokédex order, and have a background that represents the Pokémon's primary type. In the cases of Pokémon listed below that are related by evolution (and also with a few noted exceptions), either the left, right or both borders on the sticker is removed so that 2 or 3 of the stickers will form a larger sticker when placed side by side in the correct order. Also, the Pokémon on the stickers follow lexiographical order by their primary type; and each sticker has a background that represents its primary type. * 155 * 156 * 157 * 158 * 159 * 160 * 161 * 162 * 163 * 164 * 165 * 166 * 167 * 168 * 169 * 170 * 171 * 172 * 173 * 174 * 175 * 176 * 177 * 178 * 179 * 180 * 181 * 182 * 183 * 184 * 185 * 186 * 187 * 188 * 189 * 190 * 191 * 192 * 193 * 194 * 195 * 196 * 197 * 198 * 199 * 200 * 201 * 202 * 203 * 204 * 205 * 206 * 207 * 208 * 209 * 210 * 211 * 212 * 213 * 214 * 215 * 216 * 217 * 218 * 219 * 220 * 221 * 222 * 223 * 224 * 225 * 226 * 227 * 228 * 229 * 230 * 231 * 232 * 233 * 234 * 235 * 236 Stickers 151, 152, 153 and 154 form a picture of 's face with Pikachu on his head; whilst stickers 237, 238, 239 and 240 put together form a picture of Ash's face with a tiled background of Pikachu heads. Glittery stickers The stickers numbered S1 to S24 in the collection feature a glittery background, with a border depicting many miniature Pokémon. * S1 * S2 * S3 * S4 * S5 * S6 * S7 * S8 * S9 * S10 * S11 * S12 * S13 * S14 * S15 * S16 * S17 * S18 * S19 * S20 * S21 * S22 * S23 * S24 Poké Ball Gold and glitter stickers Stickers numbered S25 to S36 have mainly gold-colored backgrounds, with the same glittery border as the rest of the glittery stickers. Most of these stickers have pictures of characters from the anime. * S25 * S26 * S27 * S28 * S29 and Pikachu * S30 * S31 Gary Oak * S32 Officer Jenny * S33 * S34 Nurse Joy * S35 Jessie * S36 James Category:Merchandise